Almost Paradise
by darknight17
Summary: What if Kira had been a two people? Light is in danger because of a long time friend, Daisuke, because Light doesn't want to be Kira anymore. Will L be able to save him? AU, LxLight


Almost Paradise

Light's p.o.v

I felt guilty, I still feel guilty. I wish I could turn him in, but he won't let me. The moment they tried to catch him or he found out I told, he would signal Misa and they would die anyway. I value their lives too much. They don't understand, if only L knew. Maybe then he wouldn't be so hard on me about possibly being Kira. I hate how he calls me HIM, but I guess if only they knew maybe they would think a little higher of me. I wish that he would do what he does to me, in my own house, right under my families nose. But I guess it is better that way, he goes thrice as hard when we aren't at my house. If only I wasn't so damn good at covering him and they got a clue and I could hint at them what his plans are. But no, today is the day… the HE…. Kira… takes over the world. Every place but Japan has surrendered and he is going to come here and take me away from my new-found family and they are going to have no choice but to surrender. 'I just hope no blood is shed' I thought looking around at my friends, who are soon to think less of me.

L's p.o.v

I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen; I looked towards Light, thinking 'what are you planning?'. I think I have rightful suspicion considering he is looking around, though his gaze didn't look malicious at all, if I look into it, it looks sad and regretful. And I knew then, as he looked me in the eye with that sad look of his, that he wasn't Kira. Everybody looked at me and I was alarmed, because apparently I said it out loud. Light looked my in the eye again, "But that doesn't mean I don't know Kira…" Then door busted open.

We all looked to the door, everyone alarmed by it, every one but Light. Light stood up as he pointed the gun at him, "Light, this is your precious task force… I'm highly disappointed I figured they would at least look, presentable." I don't think I can describe how I felt at that moment, probably a mix of disappointment and betrayal. But then I looked at Light, he was looking at the man, with something I had never seen in Light, fear. He was in a little of a crouch like he was afraid of being taller than that man. That man was Kira, and there was no doubt. "Well what can I say, I tend to pick up odd-balls," I didn't quite understand that but Kira looked livid. "You're forgetting who is holding the cards here, all your friends and sisters names could well be written in the death note with a slight of hand. And my bright Light doesn't want his batteries to die does he." Light looked down sad as he walked towards Kira slowly but surely, and my mouth nearly dropped in shock when Kira took Light closer to him and patted Light-kun's head like he was a dog. "Now, as you all have heard, your lives are at stake here. All but you people have bowed to me as a leader, if you so much as make a move against me, you and Light here," he said bringing the gun to Light's head, "will die." Light turned to us with apologetic eyes and mouthed 'I'm so sorry!"

Matsuda launched toward Light as Kira pointed the gun at him and fired, we looked at Matsuda. There were no wounds, but he looked so shocked that he was alive, "Light… why would you?" We looked towards Light, clutching his hand, which look very bloody, and then I realized what he did. He stood up and flicked his hand, the bullet clanging as it hit the floor. "Matsuda," he said looking up with a sad smile, "thank you. You believed in me through and through, I appreciate it. I owe you a lot, so why would I not?" He looked around and nodded, "Stay safe." And so I watched as my only friend, finally proven innocent, walked out the door into a life of practically slavery, so that the task force and I will live on, as happy as possible without him.

3 years later

Light's p.o.v

"Kira, if you would be kind may you release miss Raven here. She has done no wrong and will be pardoned from the need of serving you." I rolled my eyes as he angrily let the poor girl go, put down that he lost his scapegoat. "Have you forgotten th-," I stared at him with a deadpan look, "No, how could I forget all the times you have raped me or hit me or threatened my friends. How could I forget how evil you are?" He looked icy, as he grabbed my hair and I shuddered at what I knew was coming.

Third person at the Yagami household

"Kira has been at reign for 3 years now and we don't have any clue to where he is because we were too damn prideful that we would catch him before this happened! We should take a break, this is getting to all of us, there is nobody here to calm us so we need a break." Matsuda was shouting as he fell to the ground, "at this rate we'll never find him, while he is there as a human slave to guarantee our safety. It is so messed up." L looked to Matsuda, "you're right, Chief do you have anything to perhaps motivate us or calm us down." Soichiro stood up and pulled a box from on top of a shelf and opened it. He held up a picture, one of Light as a small child standing and holding his little sister in his arms. "My son is protecting us. My son has always protected us. He has protected us from things we don't even know about. He is risking his life, and in reality, it's my fault. I raised him to be polite and accepting, and it was taken to extremes. I allowed this person that has turned out to be Kira in my house all the time. He was supposedly Light's best friend, but the entire time he was threatening and possibly raping my son right under my nose. And I didn't realize, we need to hurry up and get my son back so I can hold him and apologize to him for never being a good dad." Everyone was looking to Soichiro, nodding, thoroughly motivated.

L's p.o.v

"May I see the photos Mr. Yagami?", is a question I couldn't help but ask. He smiled and handed the box to me as everyone gathered around as I looked at the pictures of Light growing up, but I saddened as I noticed the obvious decrease in mood as the years progressed, and the obvious forced smiles and uncomfortable glances in the pictures that included the now current Kira. "He probably has been touching your son and threatening him long before Kira came to be.", I regretted saying that the moment it came out of my mouth as the room went rigid. "In the pictures whenever Kira is touching Light he seems uncomfortable and anxious, which are both signs of molestation. I feel for Light, just what exactly does Kira want from our friend." Matsuda shuddered and raised his hand slightly, "I might know, my mom was raped. That's how she got pregnant with me at first she detested me for reminding her what happened, then she realized it wasn't my fault and proceeded to tell me everything about things of that nature. He probably became so obsessed with Light that he feels that Light needs to be with him and that he needs to overpower Light to keep him by his side. And now it has just turned into power over the world, but Light does have this godly aura about him that he find it intoxicating to put Light on his knees." I looked out the window a skyscraper in view and, "I know where to look, up. If he is so obsessed with power he would want to be high as possible while also staying in Japan, so we just look in the highest skyscraper in Japan."

Light's p.o.v

Why do bad things happen to good people? They happen because if good people live perfect lives they become powerful, greedy, and ignorant. Why do bad things happen to bad people? Well, because they destroyed a form of order. Why do good things happen to good people? They happen because good people deserve to have their positive repercussions. Why do good things happen to bad people? That, my friend, is simply because life is a bitch and sometimes flips out on the good people. Now the real question that doesn't quite have an answer and probably never will, is 'What defines a good person and a bad person and how does that affect their decisions?' The truth is bad things and good things happen randomly and can never be predicted, even though humans like to feel entitled to the good side of things.

I wondered, 'what would my life be if I never had picked up the death note? Would I have met L? Would I still be in the same state of boredom? Or would I be entertained? Would I still be under suspicion or never have a glance taken to? Would Kira exist? Would I still be trapped in Daisuke grasp, forced to do things that I never wanted from him?' but even though those are the thoughts running through my head there is one big question, 'Will L ever come to save me or has he given up?'

L, a person who suspected him, made him question things he never questioned before, gave him a reason to build a family out of nothing. 'I have fallen for L, I only wish I had told him. I wish I could just hear your voice and it not be a dream or hallucination.'

There have been many times when I imagined my escape and me hallucinate it actually happening, thoroughly confusing the people in the building. Which leads in my punishment from Kira for wish to go away. Almost everyday he hits me or goes way to rough because I mutter the names of my loved ones in my sleep, or think of ways to escape to see them. But I put up with it because if I don't, they will die anyway and it wouldn't have been worth fighting against him in the first place.

I looked at the door with wistful eyes in Daisuke's room, forced to stay there the rest of the night.

Daisuke's p.o.v

Why can't he see the good I'm doing? This was his way of thinking in the first place. Why can't he see that I'm doing this because I love him? I know he loves me too, I mean why else would he act like such a housewife. He needs to learn his place, he needs to bow before me. I will make him lose hope, and then I will kill his friends, the people that stole my Light away.

L's p.o.v

"Does everyone have their weapon loaded and at ready?" A chorus of the word yes was shot back at me. "Well then lets get Light-kun back!"

It didn't take us long to infiltrate up to the floor second to the top. I chuckled softly in my head, 'that has to be work of Light.' When we entered the top floor everything was dark except for the moonlight seeping through the glass walls. There in the middle, stood Kira.

I wasn't thinking straight, as I muttered, "Kira, we have come to take away what is not yours." He looked at me, "How can you say he is not mine when he willingly lays underneath me?" I looked up at him with nothing but hate in my eyes, not being able to push away the thoughts of just how much Light meant to me. My heart dropped when I heard him say that if we made one move he would kill Light.

Light's p.o.v

I could hear the alarms, and I can't help but hope L has come. I got off the bed, desperately searching for something I can use to break down the door. Then I stopped in my tracks, staring at a golf club that brought up memories, before Daisuke was insane and we were kids playing blissfully ignorant to what was going to happen to me days later. I shook the thoughts out of my head, it isn't the time for such memories. I grabbed the golf club and swung at the door handle.

I walked forward slowly, carefully, into the main room and my heart skipped a beat at my eyes landed on L and the task force, my family.

"Light, honey, go back and rest, you must still be tired." My eyes snapped towards him, thinking of what I supposedly needed rest from, when I realized my attire. I was wearing a tee shirt he had so kindly let me have, and a pair of simple dark blue boxers. I looked at him, "why don't you put down the notebook?"

"Why should I, I'm Kira, I give in to no one."

I walked towards him as he started writing my name, "Stop, Daisuke." He snapped up at being called that, "That is not my name anymore." I sighed, "You were my friend, I played with you, I ran with you, I told you things I told no one else. Despite this all I would still rather you not die." He was still writing, "Then why did you stop?"

I had soften and walked towards him at that, "Because, you were starting to get into things I wasn't, and you were trying to do things no kids our age at the time should ever think of doing with me and I didn't like it." He looked at me remembering everything, yet nothing at the same time. It was different to him, in his mind I had wanted those things.

"Well, it no longer matters Light. I have you now, and they are stuck here watching us or else you would die, and then them."

L's p.o.v

I wish I could do something, and not just stand here as Light took over. I watch as he got closer and closer, trying to convince him to give up. But everyone knew that wasn't going to happen. Light was trying so hard, then Kira stood to his full height, looking down at Light. Light back away a little, fear in his eyes, "Daisuke, please. Please stop, this is wrong," he shrunk as Kira pushed him to the ground. "You are mine! Stop forgetting that, don't tell me what to do. I don't care about justice, I don't care about anything else, but the people living in fear of me. The people looking up at me, willing to do anything to stay alive," he crouched down stroking Lights chin, "just as you are doing now."

I ran forward and pushed Kira before he could touch Light. And picked Light up and ran him back to the group picking up a gun on my way. Light looked at me, "L, wait." I put him down as he walked forward grabbing the death note, "Kira will be the last criminal to die of a heart attack." Kira sat up, "Light stop, Light you don't want to do this. I know you don't. I- I never meant harm Light, you know that I love you right." My eyes widened and looked at Light, worried. But he gently looked at Daisuke, finishing his name. "You may have loved me before, but not now, as you couldn't even remember my real name."

Light's p.o.v

I looked at the open box on the table, "you guys were looking at those. You know, Daisuke is in a lot of those." I sat down on the couch, feeling sad that my old friend was dead, but happy he wasn't here to do anymore harm to me. I looked next to me, L was smiling at the picture of me on Halloween on year. "I was Hercules.", he looked up, startled by my presence. "Sorry, you just look so happy, and free in these pictures. I look sadly at the picture, "I was. I was happy, free, and innocent. I miss those days so much. But when I was 7 I had a freak attack, and the nightmares started coming. I was so sad because I now knew of the bad things that happen to people."

"I refused to eat, drink, and sleep. Or really do anything, I just sat in my bed as in my head people were dying, just bad, bad things. It actually killed me, I was flat lined for 2 hours, until I woke up in the morgue. People don't know how I came back, and neither do I." I laughed slightly at the surprised look on his face, "L, are you good?"

"Why did you tell me that?"

I looked him in the eye, "because you are my friend, and I want to tell you everything as time goes on."

L grabbed my hand and brought my fingertips to his lips gently kissing them, "Well, you have as long as you need, because we have forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please, I would really like some feed back so I can improve my writing for future posts, Thank You!<strong>


End file.
